Dance Lessons
by Thorkone
Summary: Lex treats Steve to super-secret date night. One-Shot.


I double-checked my hair in the mirror, blotted my lipstick one last time, and smoothed down the front of my dress. It was more fitted than I was used to, and I felt a little out of place when I wasn't in scrubs to begin with. This dress was way out of my comfort zone. I cracked the bathroom door open and peeked out, but couldn't see Steve from my vantage point.

"Are you ready?" I called.

"In the living room," he raised his voice just enough that I could hear him. I stepped out into the hall and made my way towards him. He was relaxed on the couch, watching the news.

"You'd better appreciate the lengths I went to for super-secret date night, Steve. I am in a whole world of weird right now." I stepped around the corner and struck a pose. Steve looked over at me and just stopped. He tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. I took a deep breath. Maybe he didn't like the outfit. I'd gone to this super cute little retro glam shop and found a very vintage dress, appropriate to World War II. The salesgirl had helped me put together the whole thing, right down to bra, knickers, garter and hose. It has taken me a half hour to get the seams on the hose straight. My plan was to take Steve out for a night on the town. I'd found a club that taught swing dance lessons, and there was a great restaurant right nearby. The way Steve was staring at me though, I may have blundered.

"Not good?" I bit my lip. He shook his head and jumped to his feet.

"Very good. Lex," he put his hands on my waist and looked me over, "where did you find this dress? You look like you walked right out of my past."

"That would be my little secret. You're sure I look okay? I watched about a million different tutorials on how to do hair," I admitted. He smiled.

"You look perfect. But it behooves the question of what exactly you have planned for super-secret date night," he ran a hand across my shoulder, as though he might not believe what I was wearing was real. It was though. And it was fitted, and very different to my modern sensibilities. At the same time, I felt glamourous and sexy.

"We're going for dinner, and then we're going to paint the town red," I smiled. He stepped around me to look me all the way over and let out a groan of frustration.

"You even have hose," he pulled me close and slid a hand down my side, "is there a garter? Please say there's a garter."

"You'll find out later," I laughed as I pulled his hand away from my hip. "Come on, we'll be late."

XXX

Dinner was great, but I was really looking forward to the dancing. He'd often lamented not learning to dance, and when he'd taken me to meet Peggy, she'd made me promise to teach him. It was almost as though she was giving her blessing to our relationship. So of course I promised I would. Since then, there'd been many nights of slow dancing in our living room, but I'd always wanted to take him out so we could both learn how he should have learned before he went into the ice.

I paid the cover and the bouncer pointed out the instructor. I pulled Steve over and introduced us.

"I emailed you about lessons. Lex Richmond?" I offered over the sound of the live band. Steve was staring at the stage, lost in the past. He was tapping his foot and there was a faraway look in his eyes. The instructor nodded.

"I'm Katie. This must be Steve? And you're both novices at this type of dancing?" She asked. Steve's head snapped back to us when he heard his name. We both nodded. "Well, you sure look the part, Lex. Very nice! We'll start with the basic steps and see how you do. If you're feeling comfortable, we'll throw in some fun stuff."

She led us through the very basics. Steve had an innate sense of rhythm and picked up quickly, but he'd also grown up watching people dance like we were learning, so I thought he maybe had an advantage. When Katie finally paired us up, his strong lead overruled my stumbling hesitance, and the steps made more sense. She taught according to the music that the band was playing. A slow song came on, and she began to show us the steps for a waltz.

"I've got this one, Katie," Steve smiled, and led me away. "Buck always had a girl during the slow songs. Sometimes I wondered what made them so much more special."

"And?" I waited for him to elaborate.

"Well, it seems to me it feels pretty good to hold a girl you like against you. Even better when it's a preview of what's to come." He pulled me a little closer and I rested my head on his chest and we moved across the dance floor without another word between us.

Katie found us as soon as the next song started, and decided it was time for some advanced moves. She'd recognized how quick a study Steve was, and how I relaxed as soon as he took the lead. It was easy to, knowing his strength.

"So, Lex, on these moves, the footwork isn't as important as trusting Steve, and putting your body in the right place. Watch Andy and I." She waved over the bouncer and they ran through a series of moves that made my heart race, with both fear and excitement. Andy explained them to Steve and she ran through what I needed to do to make them happen. It wasn't long before we were fumbling through most of the songs on our own, with Katie stepping in to guide us minimally. We took a break and sat at a table near the bar.

"This is great, Lex. Thanks for thinking of it." Steve kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm so terrible," I laughed. He shook his head.

"You're the perfect teacher. I mean that," he reassured me. We took to the dance floor again for another slow number. Midway through the song, Steve pulled me close again.

"Let's go home." He kissed my neck as he spoke.

"Shipping out in the morning?" I teased. He winked.

"And you know what they're saying. I may never come home." His smile was all mischief.

"Well. Then it's my patriotic duty to go home with you. Remind you what you're fighting for," I laughed and led him toward the exit.

XXX

"Thank you for an amazing night, Lex." Steve draped an arm across my tummy and pulled me against his chest, big spoon to my little one. I laced my fingers in his.

"You're welcome," I murmured. My eyes were heavy with sleep and I yawned.

"Particularly the garter belt." His lips grazed my shoulder. I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

"You liked that, did you?"

"Fully plan on coming home in one piece, no matter what Hitler might have to say about it." His lips touched my skin as he spoke. I laughed again.

"I heard a rumour you've personally knocked him out over two hundred times. So I think I should probably keep that garter belt and those hose in good repair, soldier," I rolled over to face him and kissed him goodnight. We felt silent, our foreheads touching. I felt the pull of sleep and settled against him.

"I love you, Lex. Thank you for teaching me how to dance." His words were a low rumble as I dropped off to sleep.


End file.
